Surgical procedures: (1) involve certain risks to the patient, (2) take a certain time to perform, (3) take a certain experience or skill level by a surgeon, (4) result in the collateral damage of healthy tissue, (5) result in the excess removal of healthy tissue, (6) result in the inadequate removal of unhealthy tissue, (7) result in the failure to fulfill the surgical goal, (8) require prolonged recovery times, (9) result in extended periods of disability, and/or (10) result in the need for extended therapy. If a surgeon could be provided with more information during the performance of a procedure, be provided with that information in a more timely manner, and/or be provided with that information in a more accessible manner, many such procedures could: (1) be performed with less risk to the patient, (2) be performed more quickly, (3) be performed by a surgeon with less experience or skill, (4) result in reduced collateral damage, (5) result in removal of less healthy tissue, (6) result in more complete removal of unhealthy tissue, (7) result in higher probability of fulfilling the surgical goal, (8) result in less recovery time, (9) result in less disability or shortened periods of disability, and/or (10) result in less need for physical therapy. A need exists in the surgical arts for a method of providing more information, providing this additional information in a timely manner, and/or providing this information in a more accessible manner.
Surgical procedures often involve tissue penetration, manipulation, and/or removal of tissue near a boundary region that is preferably not crossed or damaged by the surgical instrument during the procedure. To avoid inadvertently penetrating such boundaries while still completing the procedure with optimal results may require the procedure to be slowed down while working in these critical areas, require that not all tissue on the working side of the boundary be optimally accessed, or require other procedural complexities to exist. A need exists in the surgical arts for improved procedures and systems for addressing these issues.
In cataract removal procedures, visual observations and surgical experience are used to determine when scoring or cutting the crystalline lens has proceeded to a sufficient depth such that cracking or chopping can be used to break the lens into smaller pieces. Unfortunately, inadequate information can lead to undercutting or overcutting (e.g. including penetration beyond the posterior portion of capsule). A need exists for an improved surgical procedure and system that reduces the risk for posterior capsule damage.